


dumped by his boyfriend for a crow plushie

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Cute, Dancing, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Volleyball Dorks in Love, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: each week, sakusa and hinata go out somewhere different on date night. tonight? they're going to an arcadein which hinata's good at dancing and sakusa remembers why he loves himwritten for the msby exchange
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Pedro, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: MSBY Exchange





	dumped by his boyfriend for a crow plushie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Featherfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/gifts).



Date nights with Shouyou were… odd, to say the least. The other man was bright and bubbly, which Kiyoomi found endearing, and always managed to find somewhere different to have their monthly date. It was to stop things getting boring, Shouyou had said before they went out for the first time. There was nothing Shouyou loathed more than boredom. 

  
Shouyou had decided that this date they would go to an arcade. Last time it was the museum, the time before that some obscure Italian restaurant that had the slightest smell of fish. Kiyoomi had never been to an arcade before, but Shouyou’s thousand-watt smile and promise that he’d checked their hygiene regulations had Kiyoomi, very nervously, agreeing to go. He pulled on a casual button-down Shouyou had gifted him a week or so back, a pair of tighter black jeans, and some nice shoes. He usually dressed up, but Shouyou had given him the talking to of “you don’t have to impress me, I already let you live in my apartment with me,” and he’d forced himself to be more laid-back.    
  
After countless minutes of crashing and throwing things around in their room, Shouyou finally appeared, dressed well for the night. He looked good, and Kiyoomi let it be known. He was wearing a loose, baby blue shirt of Kiyoomi’s, tucked into a pair of white pants cut off just before the tops of his platform shoes. His socks were covered in tiny little rolls of sushi, seemingly hand-sowed on by the man himself. Each roll had a different smile, though each was wide, much the same as the smile of the person wearing them. Shouyou was cute, and Kiyoomi was lucky.

* * *

Shouyou’s hand fit nicely in Kiyoomi’s as they walked through the busy streets, dodging those who were far more busy or far more careless. They made small talk - well, Shouyou talked about everything and anything and Kiyoomi nodded and hummed - to pass the time, and soon enough they were outside the arcade. It was busy. Busier than Kiyoomi had expected. Shouyou turned to look at him, gave his hand a little squeeze.    
“If it gets too much we’ll leave, okay?”    
Kiyoomi nodded, returning the gesture and tightening his grip on the other man’s hand.    
  
They stepped in, and the two of them were coated in neon lights and the sounds of lots of people and machines. Kiyoomi felt himself becoming a little overwhelmed by it all, but Shouyou’s calming presence kept him from bolting. After their money was changed into little plastic tokens, Kiyoomi got dragged, though unintentionally, to the more music-based section of the arcade.   
  
In pretty rows sat dozens of dance, taiko, and rhythm games, surprisingly vacant. Shouyou ran towards one of the dance games, letting go of Kiyoomi’s hand in the process.    
“Come on, Kiyo,” he grinned, jumping onto the light-up floor, “it’ll be fun.”

And that’s how Kiyoomi, freshly 23 and still growing into his height, ended up battling his boyfriend. Shouyou was unsurprisingly a good dancer. He was easy on his feet, coordinated enough to bounce around on the four buttons without even looking at them. Occasionally he’d look to Kiyoomi and laugh. Kiyoomi was far less competent, missing most of the notes and almost falling over as his shoes caught each other. 

“Shut up, Shouyou,” he huffed, breath heavy as he stomped on the floor below him, lighting it up obnoxiously bright. Shouyou giggled like a child. Kiyoomi’s heart soared. 

* * *

After dancing until they began to sweat, the two of them decided to go explore other parts of the massive arcade. Shouyou was good at the rhythm games and the shooters, Kiyoomi was best at the more generic arcade games, managing to set a new high score on the pinball machine.

They stayed until it got darker and the crowd begins to shift into late-night gambling. Shouyou, once again, dragged him to the counter to cash in their tickets. He made small talk with the worker, a young girl who recognised him from the national team, as the number of tickets on their combined cards rose steadily. Shouyou had his eyes on a large crow plushie, bigger than his own torso. It was one of the more expensive prizes. There were phones and the like, but they had nowhere near enough tickets for that.    
  
The crow plushie was worth 900 tickets. Shouyou watched with bated breath as the number of tickets rose above 850, beginning to slow as it reached the 880s, and finally stopping at 889. Kiyoomi begun to think things through. It wouldn’t be that hard to get those extra tickets, right? A couple more games on the taiko drums would probably do it. He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl behind the counter spoke first.    
  
“11 tickets won’t be missed,” she smiled, reaching up and grabbing the plushie from where it sat at the back of the booth. “Besides, you’re a player on a national team. I feel like I should give this to you for free.”

Shouyou’s eyes lit up as the soft, large plushie came into his reach. Kiyoomi had never seen him so delicate. Calloused fingers dug into the black fabric as Shouyou buried his face in it, saying what could only be assumed to be a thank you. 

* * *

Shouyou gave the girl his signature and his contact, telling her “send me an email and I’ll spare you some tickets to our next game”, and just like that they were on their way again. He was like a giddy child, squeezing the plushie tight and speaking into it, even ignoring Kiyoomi’s attempts at holding his hand. Great. He’s lost Shouyou to some cheap crow plushie. At least now the younger man had something to cling onto when Kiyoomi needed some time alone.    
  
“I didn’t know you could dance that well,” Kiyoomi said, looking down at his boyfriend.    
“I learnt a few things in Brazil y’know. More than just how to play volleyball.”   
  
Shouyou took a telltale gasp in - the one he does right before he speaks for 10 minutes without a break - and Kiyoomi prepared himself for a ramble that will last until long after they get home.    
“There was this guy in Brazil, Pedro, he was my roommate, right? And he knew this guy who knew this girl who did dancing.” Shouyou took another breath in, Kiyoomi felt himself smiling.    
  
He loved Shouyou for many reasons, but this, when he rambled about nothing and spilled every little part of his life, was definitely one of Kiyoomi’s favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i love omihina a lot and want to write more fics for them. 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
